The younger brother takes charge
by Luckykendra101
Summary: Mokuba can be usually seen in the shadow of his brother. That's going to change with the help of a very colorful brazilian teen. While they learn about the heart of the cards, or will the die trying. The story of Atem has finished and now this is the story of Mokuba and Kenny.


I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh (best show ever!). Please review and please forgive my grammer and if you find it too bad then don't flame just go to a diffrent story. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like!

Mokuba sighed as he hugged his best friend, he could feel wet tears hitting his shoulder as she finally let her emotions out. The two four-year olds needed each other and they only could sit in the dark room and let each other company take away a little of the pain.

The young boy snuggled his head into the lavender hair and let his own tears fall into her hair. The two just know no matter what this was never going to end.

~~!~~

Mokuba sighed as he helped plan the next Tournament for Kiaba corp. It was starting to get a little annoying, you know the silence and silent objections. His brother had just come back from a three mouth business trip, and found out that little Mokuba had grown up.

Now Mokuba was about four inches taller, and he'd slimmed down. Most the girl at his school had to admit they never knew Mokuba would turn into such a heart-throb. Now that he slimmed down he also got a bit of muscle, no much but now he wasn't the weakest person in the world. All this happening about month after his fourteenth birthday.

What Seto really didn't like was the clothes he wore. Bright Red mesh pants, bright yellow jacket that zipped all the way up hiding his neck, and he still kept his locket hanging about his neck.

"I'm going for a walk or something." The younger Kiaba yelled as he left the room, a few of the workers mumbling something like have fun or keep safe. He couldn't hear a thing his brother said as he went in the elevator.

"Maybe if it's not too late and we hurry me and Kenny can hang out."

~~!~~

Kenny Rizzo wasn't like many girl, or person for that matter. She was up before the crack of dawn, and fourteen that you don't see often from a teen on a Saturday morning.

Despite the last name the girl was Brazilian, her tan skin giving that little fact away. She had lavender hair that was up in a sloppy French braid. She also sat on a large wooden create by the docking yard, one leg pulled up to her, her hands on the edge, and her other leg just hung down.

She wore grey platforms were paint spattered, hot pink leg warmers, bright yellow shorts, bright green tutu, bright blue short-sleeve t-shirt, and a bright orange vest with no sleeves ending about her mid stomach. She had light lavender hair that was in a French braid that was tied up in a rainbow ribbon. She had one ear pierced with five holes each with a different earring (One with a bottle cap, one a dangled gold, on made out of yak hair, one a simple star stud, and one that a gold hop.), her other ear was bare. She had one eyebrow pierced with a purple jewel that dangled. She also had on a small crown with a bunch of different colored gems handing off it.

As you might think her outfit drew much attention, but on a quiet street at four in the morning no one really cared. Waiting was something the girl was bad at, having her play with the large bracelets that hung off her wrists (Different sizes, color, materials, and designs.)

"Hey Kenny!" The girl smiled as Mokuba came up behind her and hugged her tightly. "What you want to do today?"

The little fact the two best friends didn't know was they were being watched, and their watchers were only three hundred feet away behind a box.

"Call boss and tell him we to the two targets. These two are never going to know what hit them." One man said smiling as he thought of the bonus they were going to get.

"Remember boss said we've got to wait for the right moment to take them." Another man muttered as he started to dial a number into the phone, and he smiled knowing this call might end the two teens.

Please Review, hope the next chapeter will be up nexted week!


End file.
